Crawling back to you
by DHLover
Summary: DH Songfic. Draco admits his mistakes and comes back to Harry...4 years after Hogwarts.


First Draco/Harry Songfic! Enjoy!

Song: Crawling Back To You, Backstreet Boys

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you**_

_**Baby I was wrong**_

Yeah, I was wrong, and I never will ever be ever, ever again.

_**Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone**_

_**It was time that we moved on**_

But I never did. I never moved on. You were always there, even if I tried to ignore it. You pried your way into my heart. And stayed there.

_**I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart**_

_**But baby here I am**_

I know I hurt you like I never did. I know that. But trust me. It was as hard for me as it was for you. We just weren't meant to be. But now. I'll face all obstacles. We are meant to be, and I'll prove it to everyone that'll doubt it.

**_Banging on your front door_**

**_My pride spilled on the floor_**

I always had my pride. Now I have none. You are my pride. If you will be mine.

_**My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you**_

_**Begging for a second chance**_

_**Are you gonna let me in?**_

_**I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you**_

I denied everything since the beginning. I denied the feelings that were building up inside me. I denied the fact that you may feel it too. I denied you.

_**I know you're in there and you can make me wait**_

_**But I'm not gonna wait**_

I've waited long enough.

_**It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face**_

_**I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell**_

This hell. Named after my mind, my body. This hell named after me.

_**Boy I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad**_

_**But baby here I am**_

Once again.

_**Banging on your front door**_

_**My pride spilled on the floor**_

_**My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you**_

_**Begging for a second chance**_

For a second chance at your heart, you mind, your soul. A second chance at you.

_**Are you gonna let me in?**_

If not. I swear. You'll never see me again. I promise I will never bear into you this pain of seeing me. Ever.

_**I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you**_

I should of gone back years ago. I should've come to my senses before.

_**If you could see these tears I'm crying**_

_**Touch these hands that can't stop shaking**_

_**Hear my heart that's barely beating**_

_**You will see a different man**_

A different man that I was before. Who I was when I was alone with you? I'm that man now. All the time. I was disowned because of that man. I was broken because of that man. But that man, you loved. So I am that man.

_**But baby here I am**_

_**Banging on your front door**_

_**My pride spilled on the floor**_

_**My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you**_

_**Begging for a second chance**_

I crawled away from my old life. Away from the lies, the murder, the hate. I'm back to where I really belong. If you let me in.

_**Are you gonna let me in?**_

Please open the door.

_**I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you**_

_**Banging on your front door**_

_**My pride spilled on the floor**_

_**I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you.**_

I'm about to give up. I'm about to stop banging and crying on your door. Get off of your porch, wipe my long blond white hair out of my teary eyes and give up. I'm about to get out of your life, your soul, your mind. I was about to give up. When you gave in. The door opened and you seemed less than surprised, even relieved to see me there. « Draco. . . » , you whispered, picking me off the Welcome mat. I remember even murmuring your name as you smiled down at me, your face full of worry. « Harry. . . » I'd said. You'd finally taken my back in. 4 years after Hogwarts. 4 years after we left each other. You'd finally taken me back in, 4 years later. Back into your heart, your mind, your body, your soul. I was yours, and you were mine. Now and Forever.


End file.
